Dolj County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Lesser Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Ion Prioteasa | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Silviu Dumitru | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7414 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 734,231 | population_density_km2 = 99 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 20wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x514 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = DJ5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Dolj ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Oltenia, with the capital city at Craiova (population: 314,437). Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 734,231 and a population density of 99/km². *Romanians - over 96%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Rromas (Gypsies) - 3% *Serbians and Bulgarians almost 1%. Geography This county has a total area of 7,414 km². The entire area is flat, a plain with the Danube on the South forming a wide valley, and crossed by the Jiu River in the middle. Also other small rivers flow, each one forming ints small valley. There are some lakes across the county and many ponds and channel on the Danube valley. 6% of the county's area is an desert http://www.jurnalul.ro/articole/85268/verde-avem-desertificare-cum-procedam. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Olt County to the East. *Mehedinţi County to the West. *Gorj County and Vâlcea County to the North. *Bulgaria to the South - Vidin Province, Montana Province and Vratsa Province. Economy Agriculture is the county's main industry. The county has a land that is ideal for growing cereals, vegetables and wines. All other industries are mainly located in the city of Craiova, the largest city in southwestern Romania. The county's main industries: * Automotive industry - Daewoo had a factory. The Romanian government will acquire Daewoo's 51% share at the end of August 2006, with plans to resell it. General Motors and Renault are among those who have expressed interest in the factory. * Heavy electrical and transport equipment - Electroputere Craiova is the largest factory plant in Romania. * Aeronautics * Chemicals processing * Foods and beverages * Textiles * Mechanical parts and components There are two small ports on the shore of the Danube river - Bechet and Calafat. People *Corneliu Baba *Tudor Gheorghe *Alexandru Macedonski *Titu Maiorescu *Amza Pellea *Francisc Şirato *Marin Sorescu *Nicolae Titulescu *Ion Ţuculescu *Nicolae Vasilescu-Karpen *Mihai Viteazul Tourism Major tourist attractions: * The city of Craiova; * The city of Calafat; * Fishing on the Danube; * The city of Bailesti. Administrative divisions The county has 3 municipalities, 4 towns and 104 communes. Municipalities * Craiova * Băileşti * Calafat Towns * Bechet * Dăbuleni * Filiaşi * Segarcea Communes References Category:Dolj County bg:Долж (окръг) ca:Província de Dolj cs:Dolj da:Dolj (distrikt) de:Kreis Dolj et:Dolji maakond es:Dolj eo:Distrikto Dolj fr:Judeţ de Dolj id:Provinsi Dolj it:Distretto di Dolj hu:Dolj megye nl:District Dolj no:Dolj pl:Okręg Dolj pt:Dolj (condado) ro:Judeţul Dolj ru:Долж (жудец) sk:Dolj fi:Dolj (piirikunta) tg:Вилояти Долж zh:多爾日縣